


Hair

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Kudos: 10





	Hair

Genji sat in the salon chair Amélie had directed him to with a huff. His roots were showing. Not by much, but enough to make her scoff and roll her eyes and mutter something in her mother tongue. 

Amélie walked up behind him, picking at his hair for a moment before she grabbed the cape and wrapped it around it neck, snapping it at the back. “You waited too long, Genji.”

“I know, I know. No excuse really.” There was an excuse and that excuse was named depression, but Amélie wasn’t his therapist and didn’t need to know that there were days at a time that he could barely get out of bed. 

Jack was the one to convince him to make his appointment today. ‘I think you’ll feel better after a dye and your nails done,’ he had told Genji while petting his slightly greasy hair. Genji couldn’t help but agree. Maybe it would get him out of the slump the past week had been. 

Amélie set to work fixing his hair. He sat in the chair for a long time, eyes closed as the smell of hair dye burned his nose in a familiarly comforting way. He might have fallen asleep for a moment because he startled when Amélie school his shoulder carefully. 

“Time to rinse.” 

Genji let her lead him to the sink and sat in that chair, leaning back to let her wash his hair. Her fingers were long and magical, really. The scalp massage almost made him fall asleep again, despite the rush of the water in his ears. She helped him stand up and walk back to the first chair. 

Once he was seated, Amélie began to blow dry his hair, hands surprisingly gentle. Maybe Jack had told her about his slump of a week. She usually wasn’t this gentle. Not that she was rough, no, but perfunctory. 

Amélie declares him done as she turned the chair around for him to look in the mirror. He couldn’t help his grin. His roots were gone and the green was more vibrant. He felt good for now and he looked good, too. 

“Thank you, Amélie.” Genji grinned at her as he stood up. 

“You are welcome. Jack paid for everything, tell him I said thank you,” she told him as she started to clean up her supplies. 

“Will do!” Genji hugged her lightly before dashing out the door, excited to go home and show Jack his fresh hair.


End file.
